All Alone
by Godric's Girl Forever
Summary: During the chase of the white stag Lucy is the only one sent back, but it is anything but plesent. A punishment, is more like it as Lucy herself would call it. Right as she gets numb to all the pain she meets one guy that helps her though everything. That is until She is sent back to a world she hates. Or at least she thought she hated.
1. All Alone

**HI, If your reading this be warned that it has mention of torture, rape, and abuse. I got this idea from ******Left behind by Radiant Arabian Nights **I have gotten permission to use her plot, and change it up. Basically the first chapter is a combination of her 2 chapters with different character names, and my own ideas for the rest of the story. I hope you enjoy the first chapter. **

As I fell through the door onto a hard floor I realized that I wasn't in Narnia anymore, but I was in England. I looked around hoping to see my siblings beside me, when I noticed I was all alone. I ran behind me slamming into the back of the wardrobe hoping by some miracle to get back to narnia. "NOOO, by the power of Aslan, allow me to come back, Please!" I screamed as loud as I could into the Wardrobe. I heard the door to the room open to see the professor standing there. "Your back, but where are you sibling." He said looking at me with a confused look. "They are still in Narnia" i said with a far away look.

-1 years Later-

"Mother, Please you still have me I'm begging you" I screamed at her as she was on the edge of the window. Hoping to change her mind.

"Your nothing, I've lost all my children, my husband, all i have left is a winney brat that does nothing but whine." She screamed at me tears falling down her face, I ran towards her just as she took a step off the edge, and fell down, down.

"NOOO, MOTHER!" i screamed as i got to the edge, I quickly run out of the room and down the stairs onto the street, where people was surrounding mother. "Noo, pleases mother you're all I have left, Please" I screamed as i cradled her body into my arms. "Aslan, please bring her back, You brought me back only to show me every pain possible" I screamed at the top of my lungs as tears ran down my face.

-3years later-

As I walked into my new foster home, I was already exhabusted. I've been to at least 20 different homes by now, but to be honest I've lost count. My first home my family thought I should learn to be disciplined, so I was beaten with a belt until I had welts, and bruises all over my body. Every house after that found something wrong with me, too small, too weird, and most of all worthless. I saw a tall man walk up to me. "Hello, Lucy, my name is Logan I hope we can be great friends" he told me softly, but i felt weird, It was like he was eating me with his eyes. "How about I take you to your room, just follow me" I started to follow him up a large flight of stairs I was still sore after my last family, i really didn't want to lay down knowing my back would burn with every touch. He opened the door to reveal a boy that looked to be a little older than me laying down on a bed. "Lucy this is Cody, he shares the same room as you." He said this as he started to close the door. I turned to the boy as I walked across the room. "Hi, I'm Cody its nice to meet you"

"I'm Lucy, so how long have you been here." I asked him

"A couple of years, but i can't wait till i leave." I nodded at him agreeing.

"So how did you end up in a foster home?"

"I have no one."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. What happened, if you don't mind me asking,"

"It's ok to be honest i've become numb to all of this a couple years ago. My mom and dad are dead, and my siblings are gone." i said hoping to end this conversation about me.

"What about you?"

"Mom was a druggy, and dad left when i was a baby, don't remember much about him." I looked at him with sympathy, knowing what it was like to be all alone. I walked across the room to sit on the bed, but as I sat down I felt the pressure of the bed on my back. I tried to hold in the hiss, but i guess I couldn't do the job well enough. "Are you ok, what happened?" Cody asked with sincere concern in his eyes. "Yeah, my last couple of families haven't been the nicest people." I said hoping to make a joke out of the situation, but he didn't seem to find it funny

"Lift up your shirt." Cody said as a command, and not much of a request. For some reason I felt comfortable around him, like i knew he wouldn't hurt me. As he came behind me he slowly life my shirt. I hissed as the shirt rubbed against my back. "Sorry" he said as he examined my back. "I'll be right back" he said as he basically ran out of the room. It didn't take him more than 10 minutes to return with some type of bottle in his hands. "What is that?" I asked as he got behind me once again. "This is an antibiotic and Aloe mixed into one" he said when I felt his hands start to rub up and down on my back. I hiss in pain at a moment when he touches the top of my back. "I'm sorry" i heard him whisper as he finished putting the ointment on my back. "It's not your fault. I'm used to this." I told him as I turned to face him.

2 months later

I had just got home after a long day at school. Cody must still be at school I thought as I walked up the stairs. "Hey Lucy can you come in here for a second." I heard Logan say from his room. I walked over to the room and opened the door to see him sitting on his bed. "Yes, Logan?" I asked as I stood in the doorway. As I stood there I watched as Logan slowly approached me, at one point he went behind me and closed the door. When I saw this i started to slowly back up hoping to get as much as possible "You know Lucy, your very beautiful. And I feel like since you live here, you can do a little bit more work for me." he said as he cornered me against the bed. As he got closer I slapped him as hard as I could as I bolted around him hoping to make it to the door when I felt my whole body being slammed into the wall. As I feel Logan pushing my body up against the door I felt him pin my arms over my head as he starts kissing my neck. "HELP, ASLAN PLEASE DON"T LET THIS HAPPEN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs when i felt him bring a hand around and cover my mouth when i continued to scream at the top of my lungs. When Logan out of nowhere grabs me and throws me onto the bed, I tried to get up, but I was no match for Logan as he pinned me to the bed. I continued to scream hoping that Aslan for once wouldn't abandon me, that he would help me when i needed him the most. Right after i was pinned I felt Logan yank down my pants and panties in one shot, to where I was buttnaked before I even knew what was going on. I couldn't stop him, I can't do anything, I'm worthless, week, a disappointment. I kept thinking as I felt an unbearable pain as tears started pouring down my face. When Logan was finally satisfied he just sat up on the bed as I laid face down into the pillows which was now soaked from my tears. "Get out of my room you little whore" I heard Logan say as he spanked my ass as hard as he could. I got up as fast as I could, while trying to yank on my clothes before he decided to continue his torture. Before I could get out of the door i heard Logan clear his throat "Everyday after school you are to come to my room before anything, and if you tell anyone, even your little precious Cody, you'll regret it." he said as I left the room.

-1 year later -

It has been 1 year since that fateful day, everyday after school I would go to Logan's room. It has been horrible, some days he'd have things like candles, whips, and because of him I once again have a back full of bruises, warts, and scars. Cody found out about 2 months ago, and after that about 7 months ago he asked me to be his girlfriend which i accepted, after I begged him not to say anything, which was really hard. Today we have decided to go too the train station to try to pickpocket some of the people at the station. We was walking through the tunnel holding hands hoping to seem like just a normal couple that is getting on a train.

"Ok, Lucy, I get that you like to mess around, but come on that hurt." I looked at him confused

"What did I do?" I asked him as we finally reached the train.

"Haha, like you don't know you pinched me."

"No i didn't. Why would I pinch you." I said when i felt as if though someone had pinched me. When I turned around there was no one. That was when I realized something no one was pinching me. This was magic. "NO, I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK!" I screamed into the air as I watched as the once train station opened up to a cave.

"Wait, is this Narnia, like the place you told me about." I nodded as he pulled me into his chest as I just nodded my head. "Don't worry LuLu, no one is going to hurt you." he said as he raised my chin as he lowered his lips right onto my own.

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I will update as soon as I can, I would really appreciate it if you would review for me. It lets me know what i can do better. I hope to update in less than a week from now. So until then goodbye**


	2. Cair Paravel

**Thank you for coming back for the second chapter, I hope you enjoy. **

As we walked through the cave to the opening I looked around to see the beach. I felt Cody coming up behind me and put his hand on the lower part of my back as he gently urged me to continue walking. I started walking towards the path that I found on the side of the beach. Soon the path opened to up what looked like ruins. "Lucy you never mentioned that there was ruins in Narnia." Cody said as I continued walking through the ruins. "That's because there wasn't." I said as I looked behind me to see Cody kneeling down picking up a chess piece. That looked very similar "I wonder who lived here" He said while looking at me as I was looking at the chess piece. "I think I did, with my siblings before I left." I said with a scowl. Knowing that i was standing in the ruins of Cair Paravel. While I might hate aslan, and my siblings, i still had a love for Narnia itself. In Narnia I'm safe, and I know i'm loved, but in England, well England is my own living hell. As I was walking around I found what looked like a stairway with a door on it. When I turned my head to look at Cody, "hey Cody can you kick this door open, I don't think I'm strong enough." I asked him. I watch as he comes up from behind me and kicks down the door which led to a long stairway. I watched as he started down the stairs first, which I soon followed. We came into a hallway with what looked like a statue of a queen with a treasure chest at the base of her feet. I slowly approached it curiosity getting the better of me as I opened the chest. I felt Cody behind me as he is looking over my shoulder into the chest which was filled with things that looked oddly familiar. A red dress was the first thing on top. As I grabbed it and drug it out of the chest and realized this was my old dress. "Cody this was my old dress from when I was last here." I said turning towards him with the dress held up in my hands. I handed the dress to him as I went back to the dress, finding something I never thought I'd find again, my dagger and cordial still in the same little belt. I picked it up as my eyes started swelling with tears. I felt Cody wrap his arms around me and turned me around as I started crying into his chest. "Why, Why did I have to leave. This place was everything to me." I cried "Aslan betrayed me. If it wasn't for him nothing would have happened. " I said as I started to compose myself And looked Cody in the eye "We need to find out why I'm back. Why after 5 years they need me when they forgot about me." I said turning around and walking towards the woods.

**I hoped you enjoyed everything, I'm going to try to update really soon I would really appreciate it if you would Review, I love hearing your thoughts. **


End file.
